


Heatwave (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Heat Drugs, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Pollen(ish), Spanish Translation, Tumblr Fic, Unbetaed (like woah)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La droga se llama "<i>heatwave</i>". Se supone que emula el celo de los hombres lobo en humanos. Y si, Stiles es lo suficientemente estúpido para probarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heatwave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050200) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> **Nota de la traductora:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, gracias a Jerakeen por permitirme traducir su fic!!!

La droga se llama _heatwave_.

Se supone que emula el celo de los hombres lobo en humanos.

Y si, Stiles es lo suficientemente estúpido para probarla.

En su defensa, él estaba muy, pero que borracho en ese momento, y los amigos de verdad no deberían dejar que bebiera y tomara drogas de diseño extrañas

Los amigos de Stiles _apestaban._

A excepción de Danny, al parecer, porque en estos momentos había un hombre lobo caliente mirando la puerta de Danny, y _¡oh Dios mío!_ , las rodillas Stiles se doblaron ante la vista delante de él.

—Te tengo, te tengo —dice el hombre lobo, tirando de Stiles y tomando la mayor parte de su peso a medida que se abría camino torpemente hacia el dormitorio.

Stiles estaría avergonzado de esto si no estuviera preocupado por la caliente piel presionado a lo largo de su cuerpo. El chico era fuerte, lo que, de acuerdo,era un punto a la hora de pedir una prostituta hombre lobo en vez de un ser humano -tienen resistencia- pero este hombre era una obra de arte.

Stiles le va a enviar a Danny una cesta de fruta si sale con vida de esta.

—Aquí vamos —dice el tipo, colocando a Stiles en su cama.

Stiles se da cuenta de que él está listo para la acción. Sólo lleva una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de pijama, y whoops, ellos caen de sus caderas con un descoordinado movimiento de las manos de Stiles.

—Espera, espera —el hombre está diciendo, tratando de subir sus pantalones al mismo tiempo, que es un esfuerzo inútil, Stiles podría haberle dicho eso, pero, está demasiado ocupado para hablar ahora, oliendo el cuello del tipo y frotando todo su peco, agarrando su culo y moliendo...

—Oh, dios —Stiles gime ante el contacto —Necesito... necesito... oh dios, me voy a morir, necesito algo, voy a...

El chico no le está tirando hacia la cama y follándolo, _por qué, dios, por qué_ , cuando eso era todo lo que Stiles necesita, sólo alguien que lo follada durante mucho tiempo y duro... nunca se ha sentido tan vacío, okey, y eso lo está asustando. Sin embargo, el chico lo empuja lejos, revisando sus ojos -sus ojos están bien, es su polla la que necesita atención- mirándole serio, con sus cejas juntas como si fueran dos orugas enojadas. 

—Estás drogado —dice, de forma casi acusadora.

Stiles asiente, frenético y desesperado —Sí, sí, drogado, estúpido, te necesito en mí _ya_. —Él soba la cintura del chico, su pelo, sis hombros, pero sus manos siguen deslizándose, están sudorosas y sus dedos están borrachos o algo parecido, no pueden sostenerse en algo.

Él se da por vencido después de lo que se siente como un siglo de llegar a ninguna parte y se deja caer hacia delante. descansando contra el pecho del hombre. Ya está agotado. Él está ardiendo desde dentro. Sus pulmones duelen, sus ojos están llorosos, sus piernas están temblando, y él tiene algo resbalando por sus muslos que no quiere saber que es.

—Por favor —murmura, presionando su nariz en el pecho del chico. Su piel huele increíble. Stiles le da una lamida experimental, y maldita sea, él también sabe increíble. Sus entrañas vibran en respuesta, retumbando desde lo profundo, más caliente y duele.

—Por favor —repite, demasiado ido para decir más. Desliza su boca hacia un lado hasta que sus labios atrapan un pezón —Por favor —Chupa con fervor, mordiendo con los dientes, tirando de nuevo, lamiendo la carne magullada con su lengua —por favor, por favor, por favor —y luego se desliza por su brazo, acariciando su axila, mordiendo los músculos apretados de sus bíceps — _favor_ —

Y entonces... él está sobre su espalda. El hombre lobo se cierne sobre él, tirando hacia abajo sus pantalones, gruñendo suavemente.

Stiles sonríe descaradamente al techo.

 El nombre de la droga es muy apropiado, es lo que piensa Stiles cuando una nueva ola le quema de sensaciones. El gemido que le arranca hace daño a su garganta, pero no le importa, casi están allí. La puta que Danny le envió, aún siendo la cosa más caliente que Stiles hubiera visto en su vida, es inexplicablemente suave. Ha sido tentativo para Stiles, quiere follarse a su mismo en esa polla un millón de veces.

Tiene las piernas de Stiles abiertas, una rodilla doblada y sostenida por un antebrazo ridículamente musculoso, y ha estado probando a Stiles con los dedos. Primero son dos, luego tres y rápidamente cuatro, porque el cuerpo de Stiles quiere esto. Él está listo para ello, tiene hambre por ella, y realmente necesita acabar la espera.

—Está bien, está bien —dice el hombre lobo, moviéndose en su posición.

Stiles siente un nudo en su estómago y hay más líquido filtrándose por él.

La cabeza de su pene -su maldita _hermosa_ polla- está rozando a Stiles y entonces se detiene.

—¿Qué... —Stiles va a llorar. Está literalmente, va a llorar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta el hombre, con su rostro más cerca de lo que Stiles a tenido. Tiene una cara injustamente atractiva a conjunto con un cuerpo igualmente atractivo y por un momento, Stiles desea besarle, lentamente y sin prisa, durante horas.

—Stiles —susurra.

—Derek —dice el hombre con una inclinación de cabeza, y luego se empuja dentro Stiles en un movimiento rápido.

Stiles ha tenido mucho sexo en su vida, y no sabe si se trata de Derek o la droga o alguna combinación de ambas, pero nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales de esta manera.

La primera vez, Derek empieza lento y cuidadoso, cada movimiento es preciso, cada embiste da en el lugar correcto. Stiles está un poco fuera de juego, toda la energía que tiene está en forma de él envolviéndose alrededor de Derek como un pulpo, estimulándolo con los gemidos más patéticos jamás producidos por un ser humano.

Pero entonces sucede algo.

Derek se acerca, o gruñe desesperado, o algo... y empieza a golpear a Stiles, más rápido y con más fuerza cada vez, sacudiéndolo como un terremoto, haciéndole gemir de cada vez. Esta es oficialmente la jodida más dura de su vida y sigue.

Stiles se rompe con una embestida y de repente, se encuentra estremeciéndose y viniéndose desordenadamente, perdiendo el control hasta convertirse en un lío tembloroso, tendido en la cama como una muñeca de trapo. Derek se mantiene follándolo a través de las replicas hasta correrse, arqueándose y agarrando los brazos de Stiles lo suficientemente duro como para dejar moretones.

Por primera vez, es demasiado real. Pero Stiles es demasiado jodido a tomar nota.

La segunda vez, Stiles es algo más activo. Derek hace que beba algo de agua, pero Stiles está demasiado distraído por el pelo de Derek, que va en todas direcciones, logrando parecer a la vez sexy y adorable, ¿y qué puede hacer él teniendo en su organismo una droga de celo y esa tentación frente a él?

Comienza acariciando el cabello de Derek, moviéndose a morder su oreja, besar su cuello y todo termina cuando Derek pone sus manos en el culo de Stiles y lo tira sobre su regazo.

Derek se desliza dentro de él, fácilmente y profundo, y Stiles finalmente consigue su deseo de ser besado. La ligera barba raspándole va a ser una perra por la mañana, pero ahora mismo es lo más sexy. Stiles nunca había besado a nadie con barba. Besa a Derek hasta que su lengua se entumece, e incluso después no se mueve o lo aparta, deja que sus labios se arrastren unos contra otros, sus respiraciones mezclándose. sis gemidos desapareciendo en la boca de Derek, caliente y húmedo.

Él mantiene sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y lo cabalga hasta que Derek se vacía dentro de él, montándolo un poco más después de eso.

Stiles es consciente de que se está siendo limpiando, Derek está cuidando de él, trata de despertarse, para darle las gracias o algo, mostrar su agradecimiento, de alguna manera,  pero su cuerpo no está respondiendo, lo único que sale de él, es un patético sonido parecido a un maullido.

—Ssshhh, está bien —dice Derek, presionando un beso en su nuca— Descansa.

Stiles deja escapar un gemido de protesta. La droga no le deja descansar. No así. No cuando cu cuerpo está vacío y _deseoso_. 

Él encuentra una de las manos de Derek y tira de él, levantando su rodilla, invitándolo. Se retuerce hasta que su culo se encuentra sobre la entrepierna de Derek. Y si, oh si, ahí está. Gracias por la resistencia de hombre lobo.

Stiles deja caer sus párpados y su cuerpo se mueve con las caderas de Derek, empujando la polla dura de Derek en su interior, antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuerpos balanceándose, constantemente, meciéndose y balanceándose, y...

 Stiles cae dormido.

Cuando se despierta él se está viniendo, si boca abierta y Derek mordiéndole el hombro lo suficiente como para hacerle sangrar.

El cuarta... ¿quinta?  vez es durante la media noche.

Están en el cuarto de baño, donde Derek -a pesar de sus protestas- lo coloco contra las baldosas y ahora está de rodillas delante de Stiles, frotando distraídamente frotando los pies de Stiles.

Él está mojado, desnudo y cubierto de marcas de arañazos que Stiles no recuerda haberlos hechos..

—Tú eres la cosa más caliente que nunca me ha pasado —le dice Stiles débilmente, parpadeando para sacarse el agua de los ojos.

Derek sonríe y toma la cabeza de su polla en la boca.

Al amanecer, Stiles es golpeado por una ola de deseo tan fuerte que despierta con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sshhh, ¿qué necesitas? —Murmura Derek adormilado, moviendo calmadamente sus manos sobre sus brazos.

Stiles no puede hablar. Está jadeando demasiado duro y tiene un nudo en la garganta que no desaparece. Cubre el cuerpo de Derek con el suyo y se estremece sin control.

Derek presiona sus labios contra su frente, anclándole. Él toma la polla de Stiles en un agarre seguro y empieza a acariciarlo.

Cuando llega, Derek le besa acallando sus sollozos.

No hay más horas de sueño después de eso. Tampoco se viene más, porque... bueno... probablemente haya un límite en la cantidad de líquidos que el cuerpo de Stiles puede producir.

Sigue estando duro, aunque dolorido, y Derek también está duro.

Terminan en su costado, follando lentamente, tortuosamente. Ninguno de ellos está especialmente esperando acabar, y Stiles es cautelosamente optimista de que ésta puede ser la última. Tal vez por fin va a ser capaz de dejar ir a este pobre hombre y dormir. Oh, dios, _dormir_. Como extraña dormir después del sexo.

Eso no quiere decir que no sea increíble.

A pesar de todas las pesadillas, Stiles se las ha ingeniado para conseguir algo increíble. El mejor sexo, con el mejor hombre, dándole todas las atenciones y cuidados a su cuerpo, y los sentimientos, aunque francamente eso es ridículo teniendo en cuenta que Derek es un profesional. Stiles ha estado en relaciones con gente que no le cuidaban de la misma manera. Tiene la sospecha de que podría ser una cosa de hombre lobo, o posiblemente del celo, el va a investigar cuando todo esto termine.

Por ahora, él está saboreándolo.

Derek es una manta contra su espalda, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de Stiles, apretándola con cada embestida. Besándole el cabello de vez en cuando, acariciando el desastre sudoroso, inhalando su aroma combinado.  Stiles no quiere imaginar como debe oler su habitación para un hombre lobo, por lo hablar de su cuerpo. Stiles debe estar muy concentrado, si está disfrutando del caos de aromas.

—Sólo un poco más —dice Derek, en respuesta a un ruido de dolor que Stiles no se dio cuenta que hizo —Lo estás haciendo muy bien —Le besa debajo de la oreja—Así, perfecto. —Le pellizca la línea de su mandíbula —Hecho para mí —Le besa debajo su mandíbula.

Y entonces ... Stiles lo siente crecer con fuerza. Empezando a estirarlo y haciéndole daño — _Qué_.

Derek deja escapar un fuerte gemido, salvaje y fuera de control, que se convierte en un gruñido casi al final, y eso es cuando hace clic en Stiles

—Es eso…

Derek asiente en silencio, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles, y su nudo sigue creciendo y creciendo hasta que Stiles entra en pánico porque no va a ser capaz de tomarlo, es demasiado, demasiado grande, no entra y por suerte, es donde se detiene.

Están en silencio, excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones, dándose ellos mismos un tiempo para acostumbrarse a él. Stiles ya no tiene dolor, sólo se siente diferente. Completo. Él mueve su cadera un poco y— _Ah_ —Es bueno. Sorprendentemente, _muy_ bueno.

Derek se ha envuelto a sí mismo alrededor de Stiles apretándole de una forma casi claustrofóbica, pero Stiles lo encuentra de una forma en que lo necesita: la necesidad de ser tomado, poseído, rodeado y estar rendido. Se muele contra el nudo, mostrándole a Derek lo que quiere y... 

Derek se hace cargo, meciendo sus caderas al ritmo que Stiles necesita, y es perfecto. Burlándose y abrumándolo al mismo tiempo: la fuerza de los brazos de Derek a su alrededor, el sudor corriendo por el cuello de Stiles, los sonidos que no puede dejar de hacer... Stiles quiere más, que vaya más rápido y más duro, y para siempre, y _ah, dios, no puede..._

Para durar siglos. Stiles es llevado al borde un millón de veces, solo para ser frenado, yendo más lento, reconstruyéndolo más rápido de donde estaban. Todo el tiempo, los dientes de Derek no dejan su nuca, una promesa más que una amenaza, su pecho retumbando contra la espalda de Stiles, en alegría y quiere más.

Cuando Stiles, _finalmente_ se corre, su orgasmo le envuelve en un temblor violento, dejándole cubierto de fluidos corporales, y Derek le sigue un poco después, su polla palpitando dentro de Stiles, con sus colmillos apretando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Todavía están unidos por el nudo de Derek, pero incluso si no lo fueran, no se moverían.

Demasiado débil para las palabras o cualquier tipo de acción apropiada, Stiles tira de la mano de Derek a su boca y le besa la palma.

Derek le acaricia el pelo en respuesta.

Duermen.

Es pasado el mediodía cuando Stiles se despierta. Con la presencia de Derek, vestido otra vez con su camiseta y sus pantalones, inclinado sobre su cama y diciendo— Me tengo que ir.

Stiles se frota los ojos.

Por qué una prostituta se iría en pijamas, se pregunta vagamente.

—Cierto —Su cerebro es lento y estúpido. Él tiene que pagar Derek, ¿verdad? Él necesita su cartera, y debe comprobar su teléfono, y ... realmente debería obtener el número de Derek, porque wow.

Él pasa por el lado de Derek para conseguir sus cosas y encuentra su teléfono primero. Tiene un millón de mensajes, todos de Danny y... Stiles tiene que frotarse los ojos... porque el último dice: _lo siento, no pude encontrar ayuda, espero que lo estés llevando bien :( :(_

Stiles se despierta completamente y es mu consciente de que está entrando en pánico sobre Derek, que no es una prostituta —Danny no te envió.

—¿Qué? —Derek se ve adorablemente confundido —¿Quién es Danny?

Con un gemido, Stiles tira de las sabanas sobre la cabeza —Te asalté, y tu no... — Permite que se deslicen poco a poco hacia abajo para mirar a Derek— ¿ _Quién eres_?

Derek le sonríe, mostrando sus adorables dientes de conejo. _Bastardo_. Está disfrutando demasiado —Me acabo de mudar a la planta baja —dice— Hola.

Stiles se le queda mirando, con las sabanas pegadas a su boca. Nunca ha estado más horrorizado en su vida, y es más que conocedor de la auto-vergüenza— Lo siento _tanto_.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer que Stiles recuerde lo de la noche anterior, y aparta las sabanas de las manos de Stiles— Yo no.

El corazón Stiles intenta salirse de su pecho. Él está en problemas —Oh. Eso es .. 

—Me puedes hacer la cena esta noche para compensarme —Derek dice con una sonrisa torcida— o el desayuno, ya que es probable vas a dormir hasta entonces.

—Está bien —dice Stiles mansamente -lo que es raro en él- y ya está preocupado de que Derek no le guste su yo real, el hiperactivo y molesto Stiles, y _oh dios mio_ , necesita apagar su cerebro ya mismo.

Vuelve a tirar de las sabanas para ahogarse a si mismo. Sería una muerte misericordiosa. 

Derek tira de ellas hacia abajo y lo besa.

Derek llega a satisfacer al Stiles hiperactivo esa noche.

Stiles, a su vez, llega a conocer al verdadero Derek.

Contra todo pronóstico, se caen bien

FIN


End file.
